SKOR
What are SKOR? Skor are beings that can disguise as humans. Many are still studying their body structure to investigate how this takes place. Some with malicious intentions. SKOR are humanoid creatures that are capable of protracting very hard and sharp claws; horns and teeth. When they protract not only does their claws protract their body does somewhat as well. Their muscle and bone structure pushing out parts of their face creating a very feroicious and more efficient body structure. SKOR are mostly feral creatures sharing a lot of similar traits with humans; but not all SKOR are alike. Skor are catergorized depending on their body types. See Skor types here. Origin The title originated from lead researcher Franklin Weiß; the leader researcher was the first to discover this island when out on an expedition investigating a a light found on an isolated island of 'Rein' on the 3rd of January; 1919. It was meant as a temporary name for the unknown species until enough study was done for Franklin to give them a name befitting of the species. The title 'SKOR' is an abbreviation of Subject - KOR. Abbreviated to 'Kinsfolk Of Rein' Rein being the name of the original island where they found the new species and plant life one such plant is called the Schwan-Blume. History The Skor have had a brutal past; a large struggle with the FT Organization claiming to be trying to eliminate or 'mend' the SKOR population to reduce the threat. Many of the SKOR sentient beings have been tested on by FT; becoming the subject of numerous inhumane experiments. As a result of this brutal research many new Skor born in the present have conditions and various weaknesses. That on top of a very passionate and understandable hatred for humans; forced to devour to protect their identities living in fear of being found and exterminated by the hunters that seek and destroy them. SKOR often have difficulty finding food so resort to killing and eating humans; each other and animals to survive. SKOR are closer to animals having sharper senses and a more feral apperance and behaviour pattern especially when forced. Medical * Front Fang - Sharing the same appearance as a snakes Fang. It is a large fang that protrudes from the mouth of a SKOR. * Lower-Front-Fang '- A large fang protruding from the lower jaw. * '''Extended Jaw & Chin '- The Jaw and Chin Protract leaving room for the extended teeth. Which in turn makes it easier to chew through large bones. * '''Thicker Skin - SKOR undisguised skin is harder and thicker than human skin. Tougher making it harder to penetrate easily. A sharper; heavier weapon is required to cut through. Bullets won’t always kill. SKOR skin is thicker along their back and spine area. Meaning it is a disadvantage to hunters to hit a SKOR from behind. * Heat Regulators - Exclusively are Heat Regulators. An area on the skin that is open and slightly more sensitive that helps regulate heat in the body of the SKOR. Allowing them to keep cool when exerting themselves. * Retractile-Claws - Sharp Claws on the hands of a SKOR. * Needle '''- A sharp jagged claw that protracts out of the back heel of a Skor. * '''Jackal Horn’s - A Name given to the retracting horns on a SKOR’s forehead. SKOR horns are comprised of segments that protract and lock into place. * Eye Burns - A common facial feature redness under the eyes. For some it might appear red for others it can be a lot paler or pinker. * Shoulder Spine - A Horn Growth that appears on a SKOR’s Shoulder. * Blood Crest - An abnormal part of a SKOR. Concealed on disguising. Acts as an antibody for viruses and diseases. Protecting the SKOR from damaging infections. * Rough Burns - A pale burn-like rough area of skin that improves senses; regulates temperature and is tougher and harder; making it difficult for weapons to penetrate. * Spurs - The name given to the claws protracting out of a Skor’s foot.